Piège sur Naboo
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA qui se déroule au début de la Menace Fantôme. Et si Obi Wan avait été blessé par les droïdes qui le traque à son arrivée sur Naboo ? C'est surtout un moyen d'étudier la relation paternelle entre Qui Gon et Obi Wan.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres, des séries ou des films. Tout appartient à Lucas, Disney ou au prochain qui va passer par là pour le racheter**

 **J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Obi Wan et Qui Gon dans la Menace Fantôme, on sent une complicité et un certaine affection entre eux qui peut aller au-delà de la relation maître/apprenti. Ils font presque plus père/fils. Alors j'avais décidé d'essayer d'explorer leur relation dans des fictions. Celle-ci est un peu particulière parce que c'est une UA qui se demande ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si Obi Wan avait été blessé au moment de leur arrivée sur Naboo.**

 **C'est l'une de mes premières fics sur l'univers Star Wars. J'ai hésité à vous la poster et puis voilà, je me suis lancé !**

 **Au départ, j'avais conçu cette histoire comme un OS mais au final, je ferais peut-être une suite, dites-moi si cela vous plairez ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Piège sur Naboo**_

Quand Qui Gon entendit les coups de feu, il se redressa et couru rapidement dans leur direction et pendant qu'il courait une boule se nouait dans son estomac, tentant de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. Pour s'extraire du vaisseau, les deux jedis avaient dû se séparer, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des droïdes, mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait retrouver Obi Wan le plus rapidement possible car les coups de feu qu'ils entendaient pouvaient ne concerner que son apprenti et ils n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Presque à bout de souffle, le maître jedi déboula dans la petite clairière juste à temps pour voir son jeune padawan poursuivit par des droïdes de combat montés sur des speeders. Le jeune homme évita habilement leurs tirs et bifurqua légèrement sur la droite, se mettant dans la ligne de tir d'un autre ennemi qu'il n'avait pas repéré.

Qui Gon hurla pour le prévenir en levant le bras pour tenter d'invoquer la Force, mais, cela ne suffit pas. Le tir toucha son padawan à la poitrine, Obi Wan fut projeté au sol et Qui Gon hurla à se rompre les cordes vocales devant l'horreur de la situation.

\- Non !

Son sabre se mit en marche dans un bourdonnement caractéristique et il dévia les tirs des droïdes qui venaient de le repérer à cause de son cri. Il progressa rapidement, pulvérisant les machines et leur speeder avant de courir en direction de son padawan, étendu inerte sur le sol.

Une boule se formait au creux de son estomac. En faisant appel à la Force et au lien qu'il avait avec son apprenti, Qui Gon savait qu'il était en vie mais, les canons de ces saletés de machines étaient faits pour percer le blindage des autres speeders et il imaginait déjà les dégâts possibles à travers une poitrine de chair et de sang. En tentant de lutter contre son angoisse, Qui Gon se jeta à genoux en appelant son padawan.

\- Obi Wan !

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et Qui Gon sentit son cœur se déchirer à la vue du sang qui maculait la poitrine de ce jeune homme qu'il affectionnait tellement. En tentant de se contrôler, il glissa ses bras sous le corps inerte de son padawan et le fit basculer avec précaution dans ses bras.

\- Obi Wan ?

Contrairement à ce que Qui Gon pensait, le jeune homme gémit faiblement et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement, croisant ceux de son maître qui le regardait avec angoisse. Sa main se crispa automatiquement sur sa poitrine. Le tir l'avait frappé dans le ventre au dessus du nombril et du sang coulait abondement, prouvant la gravité de sa blessure. La bouche ouverte et le visage contracté par la douleur, le jeune homme avait dû mal à respirer. Qui Gon jugea rapidement son état et lutta contre son émotion en posant une main sur sa joue avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non... Obi Wan…

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et gémit de douleur avant de murmurer avec difficulté.

\- Maître…

\- Obi Wan… Tiens bon, je vais t'aider.

\- Je… Je suis désolé maître… murmura faiblement le jeune homme. Je ne vous ai pas écouté… J'ai manqué de prudence… Mon sabre a prit l'eau… Je ne pouvais plus me défendre… Je suis désolé… Pardonnez-moi… Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Chuuttt… Tenta de le tranquilliser Qui Gon en caressant doucement sa joue. Ne le soit pas mon padawan… La seule personne qui devrait être désolé c'est moi. J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te retrouver tout seul et à leur merci...

\- Non, maître… murmura le jeune homme en s'arquant sous l'effet profond de la douleur… J'aurais dû être plus soigneux… Et plus prudent… Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me décevoir…

\- Si… Je le sais…

La main crispée sur sa blessure se mit à trembler pendant que la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

\- Chuut ! Murmura une nouvelle fois Qui Gon tentant toujours d'apaiser son padawan blessé. Calme-toi… Au fond tout cela n'a pas d'importance… Je suis là… Je vais m'occuper de toi.

La main de Qui Gon resta plaquée sur la joue de son jeune apprenti pendant qu'il continuait de lui murmurer.

\- Allez ne t'en fais pas… Je suis là… Détends-toi ! Ferme les yeux. Laisse la Force couler en toi. Ça va aller !

Les yeux du jeune homme croisèrent une dernière fois celui de son maître qui pu y lire une profonde douleur puis, ils se fermèrent doucement et Qui Gon le laissa faire. Le corps d'Obi Wan se détendit pendant qu'il s'apaisa enfin un peu et qu'il s'endormit, bercé par la Force dans les bras de son maître. Qui Gon le regarda s'effondrer, non sans une certaine inquiétude, et posa une main à la place de la sienne pour compresser sa blessure.

\- C'est ça mon grand, laisse la Force te bercer, je vais te soigner… Tout va bien se passer.

Conscient, qu'il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps dans un terrain aussi à découvert alors que des milliers de droïdes de combat se trouvaient dans les parages, Qui Gon glissa les mains sous les jambes de son padawan et le leva doucement du sol pour le porter dans ses bras. Il recula sur la gauche pour gagner le couvert des arbres et l'allongea sur un tapis de mousse avant de se mettre à défaire ses vêtements pour le soigner.

Quand il lui enleva sa tunique, il découvrit le trou béant dans sa poitrine et ne put s'empêcher de frémir... La blessure était grave. Le jeune apprenti aurait besoin de véritables soins mais, pour l'instant, il allait devoir l'aider avec le maigre medic pack qu'il avait emporté et leur lien dans la Force.

Qui Gon nettoya la blessure et lui fit un pansement solide en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter avant de lui trouver de vrais médecins pour le soulager.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il prit sa petite gourde et souleva la tête de son padawan inconscient pour faire glisser de l'eau dans sa bouche. Il avait perdu du sang, il devait rester hydrater le plus possible pour compenser sa perte de sang. Il parvint à lui faire avaler la moitié de sa gourde puis, il le déposa sur le sol et posa une main sur sa joue en murmurant.

\- Allez mon grand, ouvre les yeux. Il faut que tu me reviennes maintenant. Ouvre les yeux Obi Wan.

Le corps d'Obi Wan frémit et le jeune homme reprit connaissance en se cambrant de douleur. Qui Gon lui sourit de manière apaisante et le regarda reprendre doucement sa respiration avant de lui demander.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Epuisé, répondit sincèrement le jeune homme dans un souffle en tremblant légèrement.

\- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps ici, lui fit remarquer Qui Gon, et je ne peux malheureusement pas t'accorder plus de repos, mon garçon.

\- Je le comprends, maître, murmura Obi Wan en tentant la périlleuse manœuvre de se redresser.

Ses muscles se crispèrent et il laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur avant de retomber allongé sur le sol en respirant bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour contrôler sa douleur et sa respiration laborieuse. Qui Gon posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il était si blanc et lui semblait encore si faible que Qui Gon sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de faire autant d'effort ? Alors, il glissa les bras sous son dos et le prit dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa tête sur son épaule tout en le serrant contre lui. Obi Wan gémit mais ne protesta pas.

\- Le temps est précieux mais je peux peut-être t'accorder une dizaine de minutes de plus. Ferme les yeux,

\- Maître… Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible… Nous ne pouvons pas…

\- Chuuutttt… murmura doucement Qui Gon en posant sa main sur sa joue. Tu es tellement faible mon Obi Wan et je vais tellement t'en demander après, accorde-toi ces quelques minutes de plus dans la Force, reprends des forces. Je vais t'aider.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu trouver des arguments pour forcer son maître à reprendre la route mais il avait tellement mal. Il sentait bien que son corps était encore épuisé. Alors, il frémit et céda, ce n'était pas très difficile car ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Qui Gon le regarda s'évanouir à moitié et plongea dans la Force pour atténuer sa souffrance et lui transmettre de l'énergie vitale afin qu'il puisse tenir et traverser les épreuves qui les attendaient avant de pouvoir quitter cette planète.

Le jeune homme était grièvement blessé mais, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aide à aller mieux, pour le sauver… Il ne pouvait pas le perdre… Qui Gon Jinn savait ce qu'était de perdre un padawan, Xanatos avait trahi l'ordre pour rejoindre le côté obscur avant d'essayer de le tuer. La douleur avait été terrible mais là… elle serait pire… Obi Wan n'était devenu son padawan que vers 12 ans ce qui était tard, très tard même… Presque que trop, mais un lien fort… Trop fort même dirait certains, c'était tissé entre le maître mélancolique et le jeune padawan triste et peu sûr de lui… Un lien qui les avaient bouleversé et tiré vers le haut tous les deux… Mais, il en découlait quelque chose que le maître savait interdit par l'ordre jedi : il l'aimait… Le problème était là… Qui Gon aimait Obi Wan comme un père aime son fils…

Les yeux du maître jedi tombèrent sur le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras. Il frémissait et sa respiration était encore difficile et irrégulière mais toutes les vagues de Force qu'il lui envoyait semblaient lui faire du bien car ses joues reprenaient lentement un peu de couleur. Sa main caressa doucement ses cheveux et il lui murmura.

\- Accroche-toi mon enfant, je vais te trouver des médecins… Je vais te soigner. Tout va bien se passer mon padawan… Tout va bien se passer, je suis là.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Quelques heures plus tard...

Les combats avec les droïdes de la Fédération du Commerce avaient été violents et difficiles mais, grâce à l'aide de son maître qui l'avait soutenu avec la Force, Obi Wan avait réussi malgré tout à tenir mais, maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, dans le vaisseau de la reine Amidala, une fatigue sournoise s'emparait peu à peu de lui en même temps que la douleur revenait plus violente et plus lancinante que jamais dans sa poitrine. Plusieurs fois, le jeune padawan eut la désagréable sensation de perdre pied mais, il parvint à se maîtriser et à tenir bon. A part Qui Gon, personne ne devait se douter autours de lui à quel point il se sentait mal et, il devait attendre. Son maître devait d'abord parler à la reine Amidala. C'était son devoir de jedi de l'informer de la situation et de ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite pour tenter de régler au mieux ce conflit. Après l'entretien, il savait qu'il s'occuperait de lui. Il l'avait toujours fait… Cet homme était bien plus qu'un simple maître chargé de le former.

Bien que se tenant devant son padawan, Qui Gon avait senti ses légères défaillances et Obi Wan savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et il y avait de quoi. Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus mal. Il savait que les combats menés dans le palais avaient rouverts sa plaie. Il sentait qu'il perdait du sang et il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Il s'affaiblissait et le détour par cette planète de Tatooine n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il avait besoin des guérisseurs de Coruscant. Il le sentait. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu et il était de plus en plus mal. Obi Wan ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de chasser cette désagréable impression puis, les rouvrit en essayant de se concentrer sur la discussion de son maître avec la jeune reine de Naboo et ses conseillers. Mais Mon Dieu, que c'était dur… Sa main droite se plaqua sur sa poitrine et le jeune padawan se rendit compte que ses doigts tremblaient. Cela le contraria car il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant. Son corps était en souffrance… Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa blessure et le jeune homme les vit soudainement se tenter de rouge… Rouge… Rouge comme son sang… Mon Dieu… La plaie avait fait plus que de se rouvrir… Elle saignait librement et abondamment, trempant sa tunique… Son corps fut parcouru par un tremblement et le jeune homme comprit qui lui fallait de l'aide tout de suite. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre. Alors, il murmura d'une voix si faible qu'elle fut à peine audible pour les gens autour de lui.

\- Maître…

Mais ce simple murmure fut suffisant pour traverser la Force et frapper en pleine cœur Qui Gon qui ressentit toute la souffrance et la détresse du jeune homme debout derrière lui. Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il se retourna vers son apprenti avec angoisse.

Son visage était livide et sa main était plaquée sur sa blessure… Une main dont les doigts tremblants se teintaient de son sang… Comprenant que le jeune homme était mal en point, il bondit vers lui au moment où ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, refusant de continuer à le porter.

\- Obi Wan !

Les bras de Qui Gon se refermèrent autour de sa taille et il accompagna son jeune padawan dans sa chute pour amortir le choc. Sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, le maître jedi se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. Il posa une main douce sur la joue de son apprenti et l'appela avec tendresse.

\- Obi Wan, mon grand, je suis là.

Les yeux du jeune homme se tournèrent sur son maître, des yeux vitreux qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ouverts. Ce dernier tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler mais, il fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. C'était comme si la douleur venait de le priver de sa voix. Il se sentait si faible…

En laissant une main sur sa joue, Qui Gon continua de sentir de plus en plus fort la douleur et la détresse du jeune homme étendu dans ses bras. Le maître jedi lutta contre ses émotions et se força à lui sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là…

Le jeune homme ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour tenter de murmurer quelque chose mais, la douleur le cloua sur place et il n'émit qu'une faible plainte avant de se mettre à trembler et de s'affaisser dans les bras de son maître qui le vit perdre connaissance.

Voir le jeune jedi s'écrouler subitement, choqua la reine, ses suivantes et ses conseillers. Le premier conseiller fit un pas vers eux et demanda avec un ton plus ennuyé que vraiment inquiet.

\- Mais enfin que lui arrive-t-il ?

Gardant ses yeux braqués sur le visage trop pâle de son jeune padawan inconscient dans ses bras, Qui Gon lui caressa doucement la joue en murmurant une réponse pour le conseiller indélicat.

\- Je vous l'ai dit… Les négociations n'ont jamais commencées…

Même s'il avait tenté de le cacher, les personnes présentes dans la salle perçurent toute la peine du maître jedi dans cette simple phrase. Une peine non feinte qui montrait à quel point il était inquiet pour son jeune padawan. Le maître jedi essaya de reprendre une attitude plus détachée en redressant la tête vers la reine Amidala pour lui demander.

\- Si votre majesté me le permet, j'aimerais me retirer quelques instants pour m'occuper de lui.

La reine hocha la tête.

\- Bien évidemment maître jedi.

Qui Gon lui répondit par un rapide remerciement avant de passer les mains sous les jambes de son padawan pour le soulever du sol et de sortir en le portant sous les regards intrigués.

...

Qui Gon avait allongé Obi Wan sur une banquette dans un coin tranquille et sombre à l'arrière du vaisseau. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, l'inquiétude se déchaînait en lui. Il était si faible.

A genoux devant son padawan, sa main, posée sur sa poitrine, sentait à peine sa respiration et les faibles battements de son cœur. Son autre main s'attarda sur son front et le maître jedi soupira.

\- Mon pauvre Obi Wan, tu as de la fièvre… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu mieux prendre soin de toi… Cette saleté de blessure doit être en train de s'infecter… Elle ronge tes forces et il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider… C'est des soigneurs du temple dont tu as besoin et d'une cuve à bacta.

Toujours inconscient le jeune homme frémit et se cambra. Qui Gon prit son visage à deux mains et se concentra sur la Force pour lui envoyer une vague qui se voulait à la fois apaisante et remplie d'amour… Il souhaitait que le jeune homme sache qu'il était là, prêt de lui et qu'il y resterait jusqu'à la fin… la fin… Ce mot terrible ne cessait de résonner dans la tête de Qui Gon. Il la redoutait plus que tout mais, en même temps, il savait pourtant que cette dernière ne tarderait pas, tellement son état lui apparaissait précaire. Tout cela était si injuste… ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Alors, il plaqua son front contre le sien et lui murmura tout en ne pouvant plus réprimer un léger sanglot.

\- Je suis tellement désolé d'être un si mauvais maître mon enfant… J'aurais dû te protéger… Essaie de t'accrocher par pitié… Je serai prêt à faire n'importe quoi si cela pouvait te soulager… Ne meurs pas… Pas toi… Mon Obi Wan…

Les larmes de Qui Gon coulèrent le long de ses joues avant de tomber sur le visage blême de son padawan inerte. Le maître eut besoin de quelques minutes avant de se redresser pour tenter de se reprendre.

Ce fut à cet instant que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Qui Gon se retourna légèrement et découvrit le capitaine Panaka. Il tenta alors de maitriser ses émotions tout en demandant au nouveau venu.

\- La reine Amidala me demande de revenir pour que nous terminions notre conversation ?

\- Non, maître jedi, les conversations peuvent attendre. Je suis venu vous chercher pour vous emmener ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Selon le souhait de la reine Amidala, j'ai fais préparer une cabine avec du matériel médical, vous serez mieux installé qu'ici pour prendre soin de votre padawan.

Le maître jedi parut interloqué et Panaka lu une réelle émotion dans son regard quand il répondit.

\- Merci…

\- C'est normal, venez.

Qui Gon se pencha sur Obi Wan qu'il reprit dans ses bras avec délicatesse avant de suivre le capitaine en direction de la cabine.

...

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Qui Gon repéra immédiatement, l'une des servantes de la reine, qui attendait avec du matériel médical. Elle paraissait impatiente et inquiète ce qui l'étonna. Le maître jedi lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, et déposa Obi Wan sur le lit. Sa main s'attarda sur son front brûlant pendant que le jeune jedi s'arquait en gémissant sous l'effet de la douleur. Son cœur se serra, il était de plus en plus mal. Le maître jedi savait qu'il devait montrer un certains détachement par rapport à ce qu'il se passait mais, il en était incapable… C'était Obi Wan qui souffrait… Obi Wan qui était en train de mourir devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher. Alors, ses jambes fléchirent et il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit de son padawan sans enlever sa main de son front. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se pencha en avant pour serrer le corps de son apprenti dans ses bras en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Obi Wan… Mon enfant… Ne meurs pas… Je t'en prie mon garçon… Ne meurs pas… pas toi…

Panaka et la jeune suivante furent touché de voir le maître jedi s'effondrer de la sorte. Les jedis qu'ils avaient l'habitude de croiser semblaient froids, hautains et peu enclin à exprimer leurs sentiments. Là, c'était tout le contraire et ils se sentaient même gênés d'être dans la même pièce que les deux hommes. Alors, ils ne bougèrent pas.

Le maître jedi déposa un baiser paternel sur le front de son jeune padawan inconscient et se redressa en tentant de limiter ses larmes mais, il souffrait tellement de le voir aussi faible. Avec précaution, il retira la cape d'Obi Wan avant de défaire lentement sa tunique. Il avait aidé son hémorragie à s'arrêter grâce à la Force mais maintenant il devait lui refaire un pansement et se faire une idée précise sur l'état de sa blessure.

Plus, il défit les différentes tuniques, plus celles se trouvant en dessous étaient imbibées de sang et son cœur se serra. La vision de ce sang rouge vif contrastait avec la pâleur de la peau du jeune homme et le teint presque bleuté de ses lèvres. Il était si faible… Il avait perdu trop de sang… A ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps… Son cœur se brisa devant ce constat, mais il tenta de se ressaisir pour ne pas céder au désespoir qui grandissait en lui.

Panaka fit un pas et se pencha à son tour sur Obi Wan pour aider son maître à retirer ses différentes tuniques sans faire souffrir le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, le pansement que Qui Gon lui avait fait était imbibé de sang frais et séché. Le maître jedi frémit, craignant de comprendre que la blessure c'était aggravée à cause de l'absence prolongée de soins. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de la joue de son padawan et lui murmura quelques encouragements tout en défaisant le pansement. Sous l'effet de la douleur, le jeune homme se crispa et sa bouche se mit à chercher de l'air pour respirer. Il paraissait si mal en point. C'était presque un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Qui Gon lutta contre ses larmes et le poids qui lui déchirait le cœur et murmura.

\- Je suis là mon enfant, courage.

Il y avait tant de douceur et d'affection dans sa voix que Panaka et la jeune suivante furent touchés. Le maître jedi fini de retirer le pansement et les deux habitants de Naboo découvrirent en même temps la plaie béante dans le torse du jeune homme. Du sang coula sur le lit et tacha les draps. Le capitaine frémit et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible..., mais comment a-t-il fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans s'effondrer ?

\- Je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu grâce à la Force, répondit Qui Gon d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Ce dernier était totalement bouleversé par l'état de son jeune padawan. Il lui paraissait si faible… Presque déjà mort… Il était si impuissant… D'une main tremblante qui trahissait son émotion, il prit un linge que lui tendit la jeune suivante et la remercia rapidement pendant qu'elle se forçait à lui sourire pour le soutenir. Qui Gon fut touché par ce simple geste et nettoya délicatement la plaie, arrachant malgré tout des gémissements de douleur au jeune homme inconscient. La blessure s'était ré-ouverte pendant les combats et elle n'était pas jolie à voir. Les bords de la plaie étaient rouges et gonflés, prouvant qu'elle était lentement en train de s'infecter, brûlant les dernières forces du jeune homme qui s'enfonçait inexorablement vers la mort. Qui Gon essaya de stopper la dernière hémorragie qui restait en la compressant. Obi Wan se cambra sous l'effet de la douleur et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Qui Gon garda une main sur sa blessure mais, l'autre se posa sur sa joue pendant que le jeune homme continuait de se crisper de douleur en haletant bruyamment.

\- Chut… Mon Obi Wan je suis là.

\- Maître… Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque et cassée.

\- Oui, c'est moi… Doucement mon garçon.

\- Je… J'ai froid…

\- C'est normal. Tu saignes. Je dois arrêter cette dernière hémorragie… Et je te fais mal à cause de ça, répondit Qui Gon tout en sachant très bien que c'était bien plus grave que cela.

S'il avait froid c'est qu'il avait perdu déjà trop de sang. Il était encore conscient mais il agonisait.

\- Ce… n'est pas grave… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme toujours aussi crispé par la douleur… Vous êtes là…

La main d'Obi Wan se leva et se posa sur la main que son maître gardait sur sa joue. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Qui Gon comprit et retourna la main pour serrer la sienne en lui murmurant.

\- Je serai toujours là, tu le sais mon enfant.

\- Je… suis tellement… fatigué, maître…

\- Je sais. Je ressens ton épuisement. Accroche-toi…

Le jeune homme voulu lui répondre mais, il était déjà arrivé au bout des maigres forces qui lui restaient. Son corps se contracta une dernière fois et il s'effondra, basculant de nouveau dans une inconscience douloureuse pendant qu'un frémissement dut à la fièvre le parcourait. Qui Gon le regarda perdre connaissance sans pouvoir l'aider et des larmes de désespoir coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Oh… Obi Wan… Pardonne-moi… Je n'arriverais pas à te sauver… C'est tellement injuste mon petit… Mon fils, murmura le jedi dans un sanglot et en fermant les yeux pendant que sa main se reposait sur sa joue, tentant d'atténuer sa douleur en utilisant la Force. Mon petit garçon… Je serais là… Jusqu'au bout, je serai là… Si seulement je pouvais faire en sorte que tu ne souffres pas trop… Tu as déjà tellement mal…

Qui Gon ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et croisa le regard à la fois inquiet et intrigué du capitaine Panaka. Le maître jedi soupira et pendant qu'il luttait toujours contre l'hémorragie de son jeune padawan, qui ne cessait de faiblir sous ses doigts, il murmura autant pour lui que pour les personnes présentes avec eux dans la chambre.

\- L'ordre des jedi est parfois étrange… Ses règles sont dures et peu humaines… On nous donne des enfants à former mais, nous ne devons que les former… Nous ne devons pas leur montrer de l'affection ou de l'attachement mais, comment pouvons nous élever des enfants qui n'ont plus personne sans leur donner un peu d'affection ?… Il n'a plus jamais revu sa famille depuis l'âge de cinq ans… Il en a fait des cauchemars pendant si longtemps….

Qui Gon marqua une pause avant de continuer en essayant de repousser ses larmes de plus en plus difficilement.

\- Il avait 12 ans quand il est devenu mon padawan… C'était encore un petit garçon… Il était peu sûr de lui, fatigué et perdu alors… je lui ai donné plus qu'un simple enseignement… Je lui ai donné ma tendresse et mon amour… Je n'aurais pas dû… Mais il en avait besoin pour se reconstruire… Au fil des ans, il est devenu un chevalier jedi brillant, têtu et brave… Mais il est aussi devenu le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et je sais que… je suis le père qu'il a perdu… Mon enfant… Pardonne-moi Obi Wan parce qu'au final… Quand tu as vraiment eu besoin de moi… Je n'étais pas là… Quand tu as eu besoin que je te protège… Je n'étais pas là… Mon petit garçon… Je t'aime tellement pourtant…

Cette fois le maître jedi ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses larmes et il poursuivit en pleurant.

\- Quand j'ai vu ces droïdes de combat sur leurs speeders sortir de toute part, j'ai essayé de le rejoindre pour l'aider. Ils étaient si nombreux…Alors que lui, il était seul… Ils avaient des boucliers et… les lasers de leurs machines sont faits pour percer les blindages des vaisseaux alors… Quand je l'ai vu être frapper par un des tirs… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser aux dégâts qu'allait faire cette arme de destruction et de mort sur une poitrine faites de chair, d'os et de sang…

Qui Gon continua de pleurer et prit avec délicatesse Obi Wan qu'il allongea dans ses bras. La tête du jeune homme reposa sur son épaule pendant qu'il lui murmura d'une voix brisée.

\- Pardonne-moi mon enfant…

Sentant peut-être la peine de la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras, le corps d'Obi Wan frémit et le jeune homme entrouvrit de nouveau faiblement les yeux. Mais sous l'effet combiné de la fièvre et de la douleur, ses idées semblèrent confuses et il murmura faiblement du bout des lèvres.

\- Père…

Qui Gon se raidit et lui répondit en caressant doucement ses cheveux sur un ton rempli d'amour.

\- Je suis là mon fils.

Les yeux d'Obi Wan croisèrent quelques secondes ceux de son maître puis, le jeune homme gémit faiblement avant de s'effondrer et de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience, laissant Qui Gon continuer de pleurer en plaquant sa joue contre la sienne pendant que son corps blessé se mettait à trembler.

Qui Gon le serra dans ses bras quelques minutes puis, le rallongea doucement sur le lit. Sa main se retira de sa blessure qui ne saignait plus mais, son corps continuait de trembler. Le jeune homme était en état de choc, son cœur ne supporterait plus longtemps la douleur qui ne cessait d'amplifier. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu de manière insidieuse. Qui Gon savait que tout était une question de minutes désormais.

La suivante de la reine, se rapprocha du lit sans bruit et tendit des médicaments et des pansements propres au maître jedi. Ce dernier la regarda en lui faisant un léger sourire, touché qu'elle tente de l'aider à sauver son jeune padawan.

\- Merci…

\- Padmé, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Merci Padmé.

En silence et tentant de maîtriser ses émotions, Qui Gon nettoya la plaie de son padawan et lui appliqua des onguents et des pansements cicatrisants tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait bien plus que cela pour guérir. Il avait besoin de transfusion, de médicaments puissants pour lutter contre l'infection et sans doute d'une immersion dans une cuve à bacta mais, il n'y avait rien de tout cela sur le vaisseau et son état finirait de se dégrader. Panaka se rapprocha et tendit une seringue au maître jedi.

\- C'est un anti douleur… Si cela peut lui permettre de ne plus souffrir autant…

Qui Gon prit la seringue.

\- Merci…

Le maître jedi injecta le calmant dans le bras de son padawan qui ne bougea pas et murmura du bout des lèvres pour les personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui dans cette chambre.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir craqué de la sorte. Cela ne se reproduira plus… Je vais m'occuper de la sécurité de votre reine.

\- Allons… Ce n'est rien, dit Panaka. Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversé. C'est normal... Vous l'aimez.

\- Oui… Selon les règles de l'ordre je ne devrais pas mais… Je l'aime ce gamin et je vais le perdre…

Qui Gon remonta la couverture sur les épaules d'Obi Wan qui tremblait toujours légèrement et se redressa du lit en soupirant.

\- J'imagine que je dois retourner parler à la reine pour tenter d'élaborer un plan pour la suite.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama Padmé.

Le jedi paru intrigué et se retourna vers la jeune suivante qui s'empressa d'ajouter en rougissant un peu.

\- La Reine m'a dit que vous pouviez prendre tout le temps que vous vouliez pour vous occuper de votre padawan. Elle n'est pas pressée de vous revoir… Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas revoir ou qu'elle soit fâchée après vous mais, elle pense que votre place est ici, à ses côtés… Et que vous devez prendre soin de lui

Le maître jedi la regarda.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oh oui ! Parfaitement sûre ! Le trajet sera long vous aurez bien le temps de voir la reine.

Qui Gon fronça les sourcils et la jeune suivante sursauta.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais vous m'avez compris, n'est ce pas ?

Qui Gon hocha la tête et demanda à Panaka.

\- Combien de temps pour arriver sur Tatooine ?

\- Trois heures minimum.

\- Trois heures… Répéta Qui Gon. Et vous êtes sûr que la Reine Amidala ne veut pas me voir en entretien ?

\- Non, vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment, répondit Padmé.

Le regard de Qui Gon tomba sur Obi Wan toujours aussi blanc et luttant comme il pouvait contre la douleur et l'infection qui ravageait son corps. On lui offrait du temps pour prendre soin de lui, il n'allait pas le refuser… Oh non ! Alors, le grand jedi se baissa et s'allongea à côté de son padawan, glissant un bras sous sa tête pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue et il murmura sur un ton doux et rempli d'amour.

\- Hey ! Obi Wan ! Fais un effort, ouvre les yeux, mon enfant… Ouvre les yeux…

Grâce à la puissance de leur lien dans la Force, le jeune padawan perçu la supplique de son maître et entrouvrit légèrement les yeux en laissant échapper une légère plainte. Il vit son visage prés du sien et son sourire malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Maître…

\- Hey ! Mon grand… Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai moins mal… mais j'ai tellement froid… et je suis si fatigué…

En comprenant qu'il avait froid, Qui Gon le serra instinctivement plus fort contre lui. Obi Wan se laissa faire, apaisé de se trouver dans les bras de son maître qui lui murmura.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je vais rester vers toi Obi Wan. Tu m'entends… Je vais rester vers toi.

Le jeune padawan hocha doucement la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son maître en lui murmurant.

\- Ne pleurez pas pour moi maître…

Qui Gon frémit et lui caressa doucement la joue d'un doigt en répondant doucement.

\- Si mes larmes ne peuvent pas couler pour toi, pour qui veux-tu qu'elles coulent ?

Obi Wan frémit à cause de la douleur et laissa échapper une légère plainte. Il se sentait tellement mal.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus… De ne pas pouvoir t'aider à aller mieux…

\- Vous m'aidez maître… Je suis dans vos bras, murmura le jeune homme en utilisant ses dernières forces.

Son corps se cambra à cause d'un spasme plus violent que les autres et Qui Gon le berça doucement en murmurant.

\- Tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin mon enfant… Je resterai là… à tes côtés… jusqu'à la fin…

Qui Gon sentit ses larmes revenir pendant que son jeune apprenti se blottissait en tremblant contre lui. Il le laissa faire, conscient que le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus et fit appel à la Force pour essayer de le soulager un peu plus et de l'empêcher de trembler. Obi Wan frémit et son corps s'affaissa lentement dans les bras de son maître. Ses forces étaient de plus en plus faibles et le jeune homme venait de perdre de nouveau connaissance.

En le comprenant, Qui Gon sentit une douleur lui serrer plus fort la poitrine, cette fois, il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait longtemps à le maintenir en vie.

A leurs côtés, Panaka fit signe à Padmé et les deux nabootéens décidèrent de laisser plus d'intimité aux deux jedis. Ils sortirent donc de la cabine, laissant le maître jedi serrant dans ses bras son jeune apprenti mourant. Tous les deux étaient touchés par la détresse, la souffrance et l'amour qui semblait relier les deux hommes et ils réfléchissaient à une idée pour soulager ou sauver le jeune jedi qui leur avait permis de s'échapper du piège tendu par la Fédération du Commerce malgré son état, en tentant d'ignorer sa souffrance. Il avait fait preuve de tant de courage pour ne pas s'effondrer au premier pas. Il serait si injuste qu'il meurt… Padmé leur jeta donc un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre.

...

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Panaka entra de nouveau dans la cabine, Qui Gon serrait toujours son apprenti dans ses bras. Les yeux clos, il semblait psalmodier une sorte de litanie qu'il n'interrompit pas malgré le retour du capitaine dans la chambre.

Celui-ci resta immobile quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait bouger puis, il prit une longue inspiration et fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le poignet d'Obi Wan et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de sentir son pouls faible et filant. Le jeune homme n'allait pas mieux et il était toujours brûlant. Il était même étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie. Panaka se sentit touché et observa Qui Gon continuer son étrange litanie. Il savait que les jedis avaient un lien mental fort entre eux et il pensa que ce long chant était une sorte d'encouragement pour le jeune homme blessé… Quelque chose qui l'aidait à tenir malgré son état.

Toutefois, il allait peut-être devoir l'interrompre. En retenant un léger frisson, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'objet entre ses mains. C'était une seringue rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre. Il prit quelques secondes et se redressa. Non, cela ne servait à rien de l'interrompre, il pouvait le faire lui-même. Lâchant le poignet d'Obi Wan, ses doigts parcoururent son bras et il enfonça l'aiguille dans une veine de son coude. Le jeune blessé eu un léger frémissement de douleur et Qui Gon ouvrit les yeux, en stoppant net son étrange litanie. Panaka comprit son interrogation et bredouilla en buttant un peu sur les mots.

\- Je suis désolé maître jedi… Je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger mais avec mes hommes nous avons fait des demandes aux passagers et fouillé le vaisseau. Dans une des trousses de secours il y avait de puissants agent anti-infectieux et je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal dans son état de recevoir une injection. Il faut baisser cette fièvre et enrayer cette infection.

\- Merci… Vous n'étiez pas obligé…

\- Nous étions prisonnier sur notre propre planète et vous nous avez sauvé, je trouve que c'est le minimum…

Qui Gon ne répondit rien et Panaka demanda tout en ayant un peu peur de la réponse.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Son état se dégrade lentement et il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher ou pour l'aider, Répondit avec douleur Qui Gon. Il n'a plus reprit connaissance depuis la dernière fois où j'ai réussie à lui faire ouvrir les yeux… Il est trop faible pour le faire maintenant… Je sens que son cœur s'affaiblir et… si je ne le tenais pas contre moi, je ne sentirais même pas le faible souffle de sa respiration… Il… Il se sera endormi dans mes bras avant que nous atteignions Tatooine.

Panaka fut touché par le fait que le maître jedi refuse d'employer le mot « mort » en pensant ce qui attendait irrémédiablement son jeune padawan. Il trouva aussi cela profondément injuste. Le jeune homme les avait aidés… Il avait risqué sa vie pour les libérer et les sauver… et il allait payer cela de sa vie… Ce n'était pas normal, il devait exister un moyen de le sauver… Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pourtant, il avait beau chercher, il n'en voyait aucun alors il baissa la tête et murmura.

\- Je suis désolé.

Qui Gon redressa la tête vers lui et fut étonné par la touche de sincérité dans la voix du capitaine.

\- Il n'y a rien qui pourrait vous faire sentir désolé.

\- Si, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dans ce vaisseau pour empêcher ça… rien pour le sauver…

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup.

\- Pas assez… Pardonnez-moi.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner capitaine car rien n'est de votre faute… Des jedis meurent en mission régulièrement tous les jours à travers la galaxie… Mes deux précédents apprentis sont morts eux aussi, l'un lors d'une mission alors qu'il était devenu chevalier jedi et l'autre parce qu'il a basculé du mauvais côté de la Force… A quelque part, cela doit plutôt être de ma faute… Mes deux premiers apprentis sont morts et… le troisième va malheureusement bientôt les rejoindre… mais, dans toute cette histoire, la seule personne à blâmer c'est moi et moi seul… J'ai manqué à mes devoirs… Je n'ai pas su le protéger… Et je vais le perdre pour ça… Je suis un mauvais maître.

\- Non… C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça… Au vue de l'amour et de l'affection que vous lui portait, vous ne pouvez pas être un mauvais maître !

\- Cette affection rend faible et m'a fait trahir la première des règles de tout maître jedi.

\- Cette affection est la seule chose qui le tient encore en vie alors, ne la blâmez pas… parce que… je ne sais pas mais c'est peut-être plutôt ce qui va lui permettre de survivre.

\- De quoi ?... Comment ?... S'étonna Qui Gon intrigué par la réflexion du capitaine

\- Sans vous et votre amour, il serait déjà mort, j'en suis persuadé. Son corps est faible mais, il est toujours en vie… Je n'ai peut-être rien pour lui permettre d'aller mieux mais, je sais que votre affection est capable de le faire tenir…

Qui Gon baissa les yeux sur Obi Wan, en se demandant si cela pouvait vraiment être le cas et, au même moment, comme s'il avait envie de faire écho au propos de Panaka, le jeune homme blessé frémit avant de gémir faiblement en entrouvrant légèrement les yeux.

\- Maître…

\- Hey ! Mon Obi Wan…

Qui Gon posa doucement une main sur sa joue en souriant, heureux de le revoir reprendre un peu conscience et constata que la fièvre semblait baisser peu à peu. Les médicaments que venait de lui injecter Panaka semblaient fonctionner et c'était l'une des premières bonnes nouvelles de cette journée. Au moins, il pourrait combattre l'infection.

\- Maître, murmura faiblement une deuxième fois le jeune homme.

Qui Gon se redressa donc doucement sur un coude et murmura.

\- Je suis là Obi Wan.

Le jeune homme tenta de lui répondre quelque chose mais, il se s'arqua de douleur en grimaçant et lutta plusieurs secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Qui Gon lui sourit pour l'encourager, tentant maladroitement de cacher sa propre angoisse de le voir aussi faible.

\- Chuuut… Détends-toi Obi Wan… C'est la douleur qui t'empêche de respirer comme il faut…

Le jeune homme lutta contre sa douleur avec l'aide de son maître et Qui Gon ajouta.

\- Essaie de calquer ta respiration sur la mienne.

Le maître jedi se mit à respirer lentement, profondément et calmement pour guider son padawan épuisé. Obi Wan tourna ses yeux fatigués sur lui et posa une main légèrement tremblante et moite sur celle que Qui Gon venait de plaquer sur sa poitrine, en tentant de se caler sur le rythme de la respiration de son maître. Peu à peu, le jeune homme y parvint et se détendit légèrement. La douleur était toujours terrible mais, il avait moins de mal à faire enfin rentrer de l'oxygène dans ses poumons fatigués. Qui Gon l'aida encore quelques secondes avant de le laisser respirer seul en lui souriant.

\- C'est ça, respire doucement… Je crois que grâce au capitaine Panaka la fièvre et l'infection vont disparaître… Tout ne va peut-être pas si mal finalement… Accroche-toi… Pour moi Obi Wan, accroche-toi mon garçon, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est ce que je fais… père… Articula difficilement le jeune homme en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son maître, cherchant à y tirer de la force et du réconfort.

\- Mon fils, murmura Qui Gon en lui souriant et en lui caressant la joue pour lui renvoyer une vague d'affection et d'amour. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre mon petit. Si l'infection disparait ce n'est pas si mal… Faut que tu t'accroches.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir maître… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme sur un ton sérieux…

\- Alors tiens bon…

\- Je me sens si faible…

\- Je sais… Mais il faut tenir…

En guise de réponse, Obi Wan gémit faiblement. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Son corps était en train de le trahir même s'il reconnaissait qu'il se sentait légèrement mieux depuis que la fièvre semblait le quitter. Il ferma les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration et sentit la main de son maître caresser doucement sa joue.

\- Reste avec moi…

Il ouvrit donc de nouveau les yeux, juste au moment où le capitaine Panaka se redressa.

\- Je vais aller chercher ce qui me reste d'anti-infectieux. Je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher alors je n'ai pas emmené le reste mais je dois avoir de quoi à faire plusieurs autres injections.

Qui Gon le remercia d'un geste de la tête et regarda Obi Wan pendant que le capitaine sortit de la pièce.

\- Tu vois mon garçon, tiens bon… Tout va bien se passer… Nous allons nous en sortir.

Obi Wan frémit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son maître. Le jeune homme sentait lui aussi la fièvre en train de le quitter et pour la première fois depuis des heures, il se sentait légèrement mieux. Son maître devait avoir raison finalement : tout n'allait peut-être pas si mal…


End file.
